prototypefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Seaborn (P:ND)
Percy Seaborn, sometimes called either Project POSEIDON or military designation codename Poseidon, as the failed Hope Children who supported immunity it was surprising that Percy was "adopted" by Pariah as a "brother" while they were both at Gentek. Percy seems to have a symbolic relationship to moisture, water and any form of matter, based from a liquid source whether it be a Gas, Liquid or Solid (e.g. Ice). Biography Personality and traits Despite Blackwatch's influence on Percy, the two have very contrasting personalities. While his mentors were cold and very serious, Percy's demeanor was quite the opposite. Percy was naturally a very light hearted individual who seemed to take joy in nearly everything that he did. Despite his immaturity, he could get along very well with people who were physically older than him, and tended to act more maturely whenever he was tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends, Percy behaved in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role, in which he joked freely about his teammates, and even made fun of them when they made mistakes. He had a particularly close friendship with Jason Greene, with whom he was able to joke and often treated like a brother of sorts. Percy also seemed to take great pleasure in creating back-formations, by removing "prefixes" from commonly-used words such as "disturbed" "disaster" "distraught" and "overwhelmed" to create neologisms. Despite his child like behavior at times, Percy was a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for his Team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates. He was also very pragmatic and preferred to think ahead. During the breakout at Gentek building's Research Lab, Percy took the liberty to activate the elevator to escape instead of fighting alongside his Team, had no qualms about Johnathan Darkstar delving into his mind to review his memories, and took a break from running from Gentek to download the City's blueprint maps. Percy initially considered himself to be the natural leader of his Team, citing his longer experience as a Infected being while Pariah often held back. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Blackwatch led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the Team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Blackwatch, causing Pariah to come to their rescue. He subsequently claimed that Alex Mercer would be a better leader for the Team. While Alex Mercer accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the Olympians expected Percy to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. After the second death of Alex Mercer it took the year leading up to Prototype: New Dawn for major change to occurs, Percy has matured considerably over the intervening months, both mentally and allowed physically. While he served the Infected's "Emperor", he is more driven and focused—just like his mentors were. While he had a moment of levity in congratulating Ryan Crosswell's success in his first mission as squad leader, Percy has reined in the wisecracks, and has become much more somber and serious. Physical Appearance Percy was fairly short for his age due to his negated aging, and had a slight, lean, well-toned build, since he was a trained acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He typically wore either a mask or sunglasses to cover his eyes, depending on his current attire. By Prototype2, Percy has grown considerably taller and had ceased to suppress his growth causing a rapid aging until he suppressed it again, he has become roughly the same height as Chris and as well-muscled. His hair grew considerably longer to pass his ears. Trivia